The Snowball Fight (episode)
Season:1 Episode:1a Rated:TV-G Airdate:November 28, 2012 Characters:Devon, Trenton, C.J., Chloe, Fredrick, Dad, Mom (mentioned) Sister Episodes:Ultimate Cheesesteak, Europa Plot It is Devon's birthday, and Trenton gives him a perfect present: the ultimate snowball fight. At first, Trenton doesn't know how to make a snowball, but Devon teaches him. They then realize they forgot the most important thing, a snow fort! They build their forts, Trenton's is a rock, and Devon's is a Kraken, and the fight begins. Trenton throws a snowball and hits Devon in the face with it. Then Devon shoots a thousand back. The episode ends with a peace treaty. Trivia/Errors *The things Trenton made before Devon made him a snowball: **A snow cube (made six in all) **A snow pyramid (used it as a Pyramid of Giza model) **A snow DNA helix (stuck in his belly button and asked why his body wouldn't fix it when he broke it) **A snow Butterfinger (ate it) **A snow guitar (played a terrible song) *When Trenton throws a snowball at Devon, Trenton's mouth is half filled with them. But when Devon shoots 1,000 of them back, his mouth is already filled to the point where he's almost starting to choke on snowballs. It's nearly impossible to get even 6 snowballs in a mouth in 10 seconds, while he somehow got 30 in his mouth in the same amount of time, and remember, this is before Devon's allies joined. *'Running Gags:' Trenton getting hurt by Devon's snowballs, C.J. saying stupid things to them, Devon making snow guns, allies joining sides (mostly Devon's side), allies on Trenton's's side saying "OW, OW, OW!" *First and last episode until season 4, episode 3 to use the "OW, OW, OW!" running gag. *When Devon says "Fredrick never had a landlord", his lips don't match what he's saying when he says "landlord". *It is revealed Fredrick had a landlord. *This episode and "Golfing" (S04E06) are the only two episodes Trenton can go 5 minutes without bumping into something, tripping and face-planting in something. *The same snow gun was torn 3 times in this episode. *Fredrick sounds like Marshmallow from The Annoying Orange. *When C.J. pushes Fredrick too far, Fredrick throws C.J., C.J. explodes, with only his head intact, which is a reference to the SpongeBob Squarepants episode Just One Bite, where Squidward eats anywhere between 90-97% of all the Krabby Patties in the Patty Vault (anywhere between 93,075,000 and 167,890,000 patties), and they go to his thighs, he explodes, and only his head remains intact. *This episode parodies the game Snowball Fight. Even the title card parodies the cover screen. *The working title for this episode was The Ultimate Snowball War. *This episode was supposed to air with Confession or Death?, but it aired with Ultimate Cheesesteak and Europa instead. *This is a winter themed episode. *This is the first episode where there's a Part 2. *Devon was butt naked through the whole 1st part, but didn't cover his groin. In the 2nd part, his entire body is covered (apart from the head), and covered his groin, as if it were showing.